The present invention relates to beverage containers, and in particular to devices for exposing the contents thereof to magnetic fields.
It is well established that exposing beverages to a magnetic field promotes preservation. In particular, the storage of wine in the presence of a magnet is known to promote proper wine aging thereby improving the quality of the wine. This is typically accomplished by placing a wine bottle within the bore of a magnet or by inserting a polymer or glass coated permanent magnet into the bottle after uncorking.
A magnet has previously been incorporated into a beverage storage pitcher and a drinking mug. Previous use of magnets has focused on keeping a pitcher element such as a cooler in place. U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,433 is an example of such an application of a magnet. Magnets have also been incorporated into drinking vessels to promote magnetic therapy within the grasping hand of a consumer. Recently, healthful effects have been noted upon the consumption of magnetized beverages.
As faith in the integrity of domestic water supplies decreases, consumers are turning to purified and bottled water sources in ever increasing numbers. To date, consumers of prepackaged beverages cannot conveniently utilize the preservative and purifying value of consuming magnetized beverages. Thus, there exists a need for a beverage container capable of exposing a beverage volume to the therapeutic effects of a magnet.